Sakura diculik!
by Haruno Bonita Kyoto
Summary: Sakura diculik oleh kawanan akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura diculik!

Heyya,guys! Hehe,ini pertama kali nya Bonita nulis fun fiction... hehehe,jadi kalo aneh jangan heran yaa... Aku kan penulis amatiran... Haha,cerita ini juga muncul tiba-tiba *apadeh* yaudah deh kita mulaii! Hahaa,tapi sampai chapter 1 dulu yaaa...

Hari ini pagi yang sangat cerah. Sakura yang memiliki rambut pink dan bola mata nya yang indah keluar dari rumahnya. Sakura akan berangkat ke sekolahnya tercinta, Konoha High School a.k.a ( KHS ). Saat sedang berjalan , ia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yg juga hendak berangkat sekolah. "hai sakura...!" sapa naruto dengan cengengesan khasnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Sakura,nanti aku duduk dekatmu ya,biar bisa menyontek matematika" kata naruto. BRUKK! Sakura menonjok naruto. " Enak saja kau!" kata sakura. Naruto merintih kesakitan sementara sasuke hanya geleng – geleng kepala. "Awas di belakangmu!" teriak sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto dengan spontan maju ke depan,sementara sakura... hey,mana sakura? Sakura hilang! Sasuke dan naruto tentu saja kebingungan. Mereka celingukan di jalan. Tak sengaja Sasuke melihat jaket khas akatsuki. "Akatsuki..." gumam sasuke. Tiba-tiba raut muka sasuke berubah. "Ada apa sasuke? Sepertinya ada sesuatu..." kata naruto. "kita harus bersiap-siap" kata sasuke. Naruto meneguk air ludahnya. "sebenarnya ada apa sasuke?" kata naruto. "akatsuki menculik sakura. Kita harus segera laporkan ini pada hokage" kata sasuke, lalu berlari meninggalkan naruto. "heyy tunggu sasuke!" teriak naruto.

Hehehe,temen-temen segitu dulu ya chapter 1 nya... Nanati kalo Bonita ada waktu pasti dilanjutin. Hehehe... makasih ya udah mau baca...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Diculik!

Desclaimer : Pak Masashi Kishimoto. Pokoknya,semua tokoh di cerita ini punya beliau. Never be mine U,U

Sequel dari Sakura diculik yg chapter 1. gamau nyambung dari chapter1 padahal udh terus-terusan di edit u,u ya sudahlah...

Oh,ya mau terima kasih juga sama yg udah review chapter 1 nya! Makasihhhh banget yaaaaaa, aku jd tau kesalahanku di mana...

Oke, chapter 2 sekarang... Maaf,ya update nya lama bangettttttt. Soalnya aku kan ASMPB (anak SMP baru). Okelah gak usah dibahas. Oke,guys enjoy this! Hehehe...

"Heyy,Sasuke tunggu!" Teriak Naruto. "Kau ini, lama sekali,Naruto! Kita harus cepat!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam. Mereka pun berlari menuju tempat di mana Hokage Tsunade bekerja.

XXXX

**Ruang kerja Hokage. **

TOK TOK TOK...

"Masuk" Jawab Tsunade.

"Hokage,sa ... sa..." Kata Naruto terengah – engah.

"Ada apa ?" Kata Hokage.

"Sakura diculik" Kata Sasuke datar.

"APA? DICULIK? " Kata Hokage yag setengah berteriak.

"Iya, se-se-pertinya kawanan A-a-katsuki yang menculik" Jawab Naruto yg masih terengah – engah.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ada jaket kawanan Akatsuki yg tertinggal di tempat kejadian. Sepertinya, dilakukan dengan sengaja." Jawab Sasuke (lagi).

"Baiklah, kutugaskan kalian untuk membawa pulang Sakura . Tim Shikamaru akan membantu kalian. Sambil menunggu mereka kalian boleh bersiap – siap" Kata Tsunade.

"Baik" Jawab mereka serentak lalu keluar.

**Diluar ruangan **

"Aku ingin makan mie Ramen dulu. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn... Baiklah, tapi jangan lama" Jawab Sasuke.

"Assssikkkkkkk" seru Naruto kegirangan. Sasuke hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya itu.

**Warung Mie Ramen favorit Naruto **

"Hafftt...Hafftt... Aku pesan lagi ya!" Kata Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke hanya melongo.

"Hey, Naruto kau sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk, apa tidak kenyang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oku tou posti misi ini lamo jado aku horus mokon romen yong bonyok " Jawab Naruto sambil memakan Mie Ramen porsi kelimanya. Sasuke hanya geleng – geleng,sementara Naruto tidak memperdulikannya (emang gak liat kok :P).

"Jadi kau ada misi apa,Naruto?" Tanya pemilik warung mie ramen tersebut.

"Sakuro diculik akotsuki jodi komi horus menyelamotkannyo" Kata Naruto sambil terus melahap mie ramennya dengan ceria, tapi terlihat pancaran aura cemas dan gelisah dari Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke? Dia hanya melamun. Dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang disukainya tersebut.

XXX

**Markas Akatsuki **

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura geram. Sakura sama sekali tidak takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sakura salah satu ninja terbaik di Konoha, jadi dia tidak mungkin takut menghadapi bahaya seperti ini.

"Kami hanya menginginkan kedatangan Naruto untuk kami ambil Kyuubi nya, dan Sasuke untuk kami pengaruhi agar bergabung bersama kami." Kata seseorang.

Sakura pun menengok.

"I-i-tachi?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ternyata kau sudah tau. Pasti Sasuke sering menceritakan tentang diriku" kata Itachi dingin.

"Kau harus tau,Sasuke sangat membenci mu! Padahal, Sasuke sangat menyayangi mu sebagai kakaknya!" Bentak Sakura.

"Haha, baguslah,akhirnya Sasuke membenciku." Kata Itachi sambil tertawa licik.

"Apa maksud-..." sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Sakura menutup matanya. Dia pingsan (bukan meninggal). Deidara menyuntikkan bius ke tangan Sakura.

"Ayo, kita pergi dan menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya" ajak Itachi. Tanpa disuruh,anggota lain pun mengikutinya entah ke suatu tempat.

Sementara Sakura...

Sakura membuka matanya. Ternyata dia hanya berpura – pura pingsan.

"Untung aku menyuntikkan anti bius setiap hari" kata Sakura. Sakura pun mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat badannya.

**Ruang kerja Hokage Tsunade **

"Baiklah,kalian semua kutugaskan untuk membawa Sakura pulang ke Konoha. Shikamaru,kau yang mengatur serangan. Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi" Kata Tsunade. Lalu,Naruto dan yang lain keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat.

"Hey,Shikamaru,apa rencana mu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum mengetahui keadaan jadi aku belum bisa menentukan bagaimana strategi kita" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu,sekarang kita kemana ,Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino.

"Kita akan ke markas Akatsuki" jawab Shikamaru. Meskipun,Shikamaru bilang dia belum dapat menyusun strategi, tapi, Shikamaru sudah mereka – reka dan memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya,mereka sampai di depan markas Akatsuki (lebih tepatnya di atas pohon di depan markas Akatsuki) yang berupa sebuah bangunan yg sangat besar dan memiliki berlapis – lapis pintu pengaman.

"**BOOOMM!"** ada sesuatu yang meledak di bawah mereka. Segera mereka menghindar. Shikamaru melihat seseorang di atas dahan pohon.

"Selamat datang di markas kami" kata orang itu.

BERSAMBUNG

Hoaaahhh,akhirnya ke update juga chapter dua nyaa! Hooooahhh,lega...! Kayaknya untuk cerita ini maksimal sampai 5 chapter doang T,T

Ehe,temen – temen tolong review yaaaa... Review nya kutunggu lhoo! Thanks ya udah mau baca !

XOXO

SasuSaku Bonita


End file.
